Anniversary Visit Telling Rose
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: Fourth in the series "Forever-Grace and the Doctor". It's been almost ten years since Grace's death and it's time for Ten's yearly visit but this time, he brings Rose and she learns why he is so aloof and distant. She finally learns the truth about the woman who married his Eighth Incarnation and just how much losing her almost destroyed him.


**Anniversary Visit-Telling Rose**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**The Doctor stood over the console and twisted dials and punched buttons and he headed to yet another destination. He looked across the room to where his new companion, Rose Tyler was sitting. He had met her two years earlier while still in his Ninth incarnation. The Nestene Consciousness had once again tried to invade Earth and she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**He remembered seeing her confronted by several Nestenes when he had grabbed her hand and told her to "Run!" He smiled, remembering how wary she was of him and then came Satellite Five in the year 200,000. The Daleks, always the Daleks he thought. He had been setting up the equipment for a Delta wave when he had sent Rose home in the TARDIS. **

**He was tired of losing people, friends, companions and he had begun to care about Rose but, he had said nothing. He hadn't realized how stubborn Rose was till she returned to save him, opening the console and looking into the time vortex. That had suprised him and it had led to his regeneration since he had absorbed the vortex into himself, pulling it out of Rose so that she wouldn't die.**

**Now however, he was beginning to feel differently about her and it made him a little uncomfortable. He also knew it was time to make his anniversary visit to Grace and he hadn't told Rose about her yet. That wasn't fair to Rose and it was time to tell her. But, it was hard talking about Grace. He had loved her so much and had given so much of himself to her. It had almost ripped him apart when she died.**

**Suddenly, he spun the controls and inputed the coordinates of Grace's resting place. It was time. Rose felt the change in direction and looked at him. He was tall, lanky with a mop of dark hair and squared off sideburns. He wore a suit, a tie, a trench coat and sneakers. She had begun to care for him more than just friends and she knew he was holding himself back for some reason.**

**Finally, the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor looked at her. "We're here. There's something I want to show you and then, we'll talk, ok?" Rose nodded, not sure what was happening then, when she stepped out, she gasped. They were in a graveyard next to a very old cathedral. He walked over to a headstone underneath a spreading tree and looked down. **

**Rose came up beside him and read the inscription. "Grace Holloway 1961-2004 Wife, Physician and friend, my companion through everything. You are forever Loved, My Angel." Rose looked then, looked back up at him. "This is where you come every year?" He nodded, the grief etched into every line of his face.**

**"Sit down Rose, I need to talk to her first, then, we can talk, all right?" She nodded and watched and listened as he sat next to the headstone, leaning on it, telling Grace about his year since his last visit. He then told her about Rose, their meeting and their subsequent travels together. "She saved me, Grace, just like you did but this time," His voice broke and tears began to flow, "This time I saved her when I couldn't save you."**

**Rose wanted to go to him but felt it would't be a good thing to do right then. He continued talking to Grace then, he said something that got Rose's attention. "My angel, You told me once that if anything ever happened, not to close my hearts to love and I've tried not to but, it's so hard without you. However, I think I have found someone. I just don't want you to think I'm betraying you, you're always in my hearts and in my thoughts. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you."**

**He buried his face in his hands as he cried harder then, something strange happened. The wind began blowing through the tree and Rose looked around in shock. This was the only tree reacting to the wind. Rose lightly touched his arm, "Doctor, look, look at the tree." He looked up and saw what Rose was trying to show him. He was surprised but that deepened to shock when a figure began taking shape. It was Grace.**

**The Doctor leaped to his feet, his mind trying to be rational and yet, she was there, like a projection but, it was his angel. "My Doctor," she said, her voice, as always, sending a warm feeling throughout him. "I know. I've watched you and I see how you feel about her. I'm glad for you, my love. It's time, time for you to move on with your life. You're not betraying me, my love, you honor me. Love her, care for her."**

**She reached out to the Doctor but, couldn't touch him. "I will always love you, my darling and I will always watch over you. I have to go, my sweet. Till next time." She then faded away. The Doctor reached out, "Grace! My angel." But, she was gone and the wind died back down. He stood there, looking so forlorn and alone. Rose walked over to him. He looked at her then, pulled her to him, holding her as he buried his face into her shoulder.**

**He was crying harder, his sobs shaking both of them as Rose slipped her arms around him. Somehow, she knew, he needed this, after all the pain, the loss, the anger, he needed this. After awhile, the sobs began to subside and he pulled back, smiling sadly. "Thanks, Rose." She nodded then, they sat down again.**

**He took a deep breath and told Rose about Grace. He told her about their first meeting, how he had gradually fallen in love with her, how she had shown him he could love again and then, their travels. Then, he told her about the Time War, how Grace's skills as a physician had helped him and so many others. He told her about one of the last battles of the war, how he had been wounded badly and Grace was helping him into the TARDIS when a Dalek had fired at him. **

**Tears began again when he told Rose how Grace had instinctively shielded his body with her own, taking the full force of the blast on her back. They had gotten into the TARDIS and he had begun regeneration. Then, he told Rose how he had found Grace's body once he was regenerated. Then, his voice broke, "I found out then that Grace was pregnant, Rose. She was three months along and those damned Daleks...! I lost so much, I had lost my home, my people but losing Grace and the baby almost destroyed me."**

**Rose was in shock. He had lost so very much. He looked at her, "When you met me, I was all about revenge, killing the Daleks, angry, hurt, oh how I was hurting. Then, you came along." He reached over and took her hand in his. "Rose, I don't know how this relationship will go. Right now, we're friends. If it develops into anything more, we'll let it develop, ok?" Rose nodded, smiling. She didn't want to push him. That wouldn't be right.**

**They sat there till darkness overtook them. He had been leaning against the headstone, talking to both her and Grace. She watched him and the look on his face and in his eyes when he talked to Grace almost filled Rose with envy. She hoped that someday, he could look at her like that but, she was willing to wait. Finally, they got to their feet. The Doctor leaned down to kiss the headstone, "I'll be back next year, my angel." He headed to the TARDIS.**

**Rose stopped, laid a hand on the stone and whispered, "I'll take good care of him, I promise." She heard a light voice, in her mind, "I know you will. Love him, that's what he needs so much, is to be loved." Rose nodded and at his call of "Rose!" She sprinted to the TARDIS and they headed off on another adventure.**

**End**


End file.
